Heat released by the circuitry of an electronic device may be dissipated in various ways. Often a coolant, such as air, is used to carry away excess heat so that the circuitry stays within a suitable range of temperatures. To facilitate the exchange of heat to the coolant, pumps, vents, fans, or the like may be arranged within the electronic device; such components may conduct the coolant along a fixed flow path. The flow path may be engineered to provide thermal coupling between the coolant and the heat-releasing circuitry during predefined usage scenarios of the electronic device.